ISOTOPE WARREN THE WRITTEN HISTORY
by Snowshoe Aviator
Summary: Just something I wrote for my warren. Figured I might as well upload it here. X3


Pfeffa* was just a kit when she was taken from her warren, saved really, by a kind man. He kept rabbits. He loved them. But he decided to move to America one day. He needed to bring his beloved rabbits with him. He left Pfeffa with a Himalayan doe that had recently given birth to a single kit. When he got to America and had his beloved pets with him he set up a hutch in the back yard. The Himalayan doe reared both kits no problem, the Himalayan kit was a buck. His name is Logan. The European kit believed that he was her true brother. There was another rabbit in the hutch that had given birth just a month later than the Himalayan had, a Jersey Woolly. The Jersey Woolly kit's gender is hard to determine. It is still questioned to this day. But he is named Darby. The Himalayan doe gave birth to a doe kit sometime after Logan was weaned. She is named Homba-roo*. The rabbit kits in this hutch are quite closely connected. They are family without blood being related. The kits grew up together. When they were at about their year mark the man decided to go out and get a Lilac close in age to them. Her name is Sarah. Sarah was first introduced to the two bucks, they got on quite well. They became closely bonded. She was integrated with the doe later. They are not as close. They do get on fine, though. All of them. The man noticed that little Homba-roo was left out of a lot of it because she was younger. He got an English Spot doe of about Homba-roo's age. The two became closely bonded. Her name is Pipkin. The man had also noticed that his rabbits were not coupling like he intended. The adult rabbits he had were to old to be breeding so he had brought them inside to live and left the young rabbits in the old hutch. But still the young rabbits did not breed. He bought two rabbits from another man, falsely advertising them as a couple. A Dutch buck named Ben and a Mini Lop named Rei. He figured out rather quickly that he had been lied to and they were more like siblings than a couple. He was mad, but decided to keep them anyways because they had bonded quite well with his existing herd, specifically to Pfeffa. He decided to let the rabbits do as they pleased, giving up on his breeding program. He was to old and stiff to continue the hutch's upkeep as well. The older rabbits were kept inside so he cared for them closely, often times forgetting to even look at the younger rabbits in their outdoor hutch. Left on their own the rabbits were bad off. They needed to get out of the hutch or they would starve. Darby, the smartest rabbit, developed a plan to escape and save them all. He had Pfeffa chew through the leather strap that held the hutch closed. The plan succeeded and the rabbits escaped. Pfeffa, being a European rabbit, still did have her instincts. She found a location that was satisfactory, away from the hutch and on a hill. She began to dig. Indeed, she did dig. This encouraged the other rabbits to dig as well. In a week they had dug their warren. Pfeffa named herself the chief rabbit, the others seem to go with it. Now, the relationships between the rabbits seemed to develop. They had quarrels, some fall outs, but through it all they stayed a strong warren. Some rabbits searched for mates. Ben had taken to leaving the warren to find a mate. Pfeffa-rah* found that she wanted to make a mate of Rei, who she had grown extremely close to. There was a problem, they were both does. So Pfeffa-rah kept it to herself and made a mate of no one. When other rabbits suggested she did make Rei her mate she reacted with bravado. One day later in mid-winter, however, would change that. It was fu-inle, Rei and Pfeffa-rah were settling into their dens for the night. Rei and Pfeffa-rah would often tell stories together late into the night, talking all the while. It was while they were doing this that Rei asked Pfeffa-rah to be her mate. Pfeffa-rah gladly excepted. Pfeffa-rah claims to be the buck of the relationship but kinda sucks at it. Logan also agreed that Pfeffa-rah would be the buck. Pfeffa-rah assigned Ben, Logan, and Rei to her Owsla, feeling they were the most capable to take care of things. There isn't a need for an owsla, however, as they just naturally do their best for the warren.

In Lapine, the language of rabbits. Pfeffa means Cat. Homba means fox. The suffix -roo means little. The suffix -rah means Chief/Prince/King/General/Lord things along those lines. Pfeffa-rah decided she wanted hers to be translated to Lord Cat.

Stacy Klug ISOTOPE WARREN August ,12, 2012


End file.
